


Draco's Stranger

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes to a club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Sky, the Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3261) by Kabal42. 



> For K on his birthday, based on his NaNoWriMo for last year, In the sky, the Hunter, which he needs to finish because Draco and I really want to read it. There's implication of a pairing in here, but I don't want to give away the story... However, if you want to know more, I highly recommend you read his story. Even unedited, it's wonderful.

The club was the same sort he went to every time he tried to get it out of his system.Out of the way, in the Muggle world, and well away from anyone he knew with men wall-to-wall, and in great variety.This time was no different.  


He knew he shouldn't be here.Shouldn't want this.But he hadn't managed the bloody potion yet, and if he didn't do something soon, he'd burst, so…Here he was.  


He always chose generally the same sort.Well-muscled, dark haired, and just a touch boyish.Blue eyes if he could.Green were even better.  


The one he chose tonight was no different from any other.His eyes were a bit more hazel than green, and he was a little less graceful on his feet, perhaps, but somehow that made him almost more perfect.  


After a few minutes of dancing together, Draco looped his thumbs through the bloke's belt-loops, pulling him flush against his body, then pressed against him slowly as they danced.He let his hands slide around the other's back, one dropping down to cup the bloke's arse, smiling softly to himself as saw the other man's eyes glaze over a bit and felt answering hands on his own back and arse.  


He could feel the other man's interest as they danced, and couldn't hold back a grin.Grinding hard against him, he watched as the other man's head fell back in pleasure.He didn't even bother thinking after that point.Leaning forward, Draco traced over the lines of the tanned neck stretched out so prettily for him; first with lips and tongue, then teeth, moving over his neck until he found just the spot that made the man groan.  


Before he'd even realized what happened, then man had pulled him into a hungry kiss, and it was Draco's turn to groan.Lips and tongue and teeth pulling more response from him than anyone had before. It felt like the man was trying to devour him.And damned if Draco didn't want him to.  


Though it was tough, after several long minutes of this, Draco managed to pull away, tugging the man after him.He'd found the one he wanted tonight.And no one in his life would be the wiser.After all, he was in Amsterdam.Even the bloke he was with would likely not know anyone he knew.He was safe for one more night.


End file.
